<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>best left unsaid by NorthOfSomewhere</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28613205">best left unsaid</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/NorthOfSomewhere/pseuds/NorthOfSomewhere'>NorthOfSomewhere</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Far Cry 5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, F/M, Grief/Mourning, No Smut, Pseudo-Incest</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 09:15:22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>370</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28613205</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/NorthOfSomewhere/pseuds/NorthOfSomewhere</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>"It's time," he says, when he's close enough. His voice is sleep-rough and familiar. The same one that has led her through all the bad dreams that crowd in when it's quiet.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Faith Seed/John Seed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>best left unsaid</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Set right before the start of the game. I'll probably delete this one..</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Faith hears John's footsteps behind her.</p><p>"It's time," he says, when he's close enough. His voice is sleep-rough and familiar. The same one that has led her through all the bad dreams that crowd in when it's quiet.</p><p>
  <em>How could you sleep?</em>
</p><p>"Okay," she whispers and hates that it comes out shaky.</p><p>She takes a deep breath, turns to face him. Her resolve weakens the moment she sees him.</p><p>This is so much worse than watching John take off in his plane and worrying if he'll be okay. Because this is a certainty.</p><p>It's inevitable, she remembers John saying once. But that was just late night talk and this is real.</p><p>
  <em>I didn't think, not really...</em>
</p><p>"John," she says.</p><p>
  <em>I'm not ready.</em>
</p><p>"You need shoes," he says, gesturing down to her feet. His voice is steady, but there's a tremor in his hand that betrays him.</p><p>"You picked this outfit," she says, continuing the distraction they both need.</p><p>"For when you're in public, Faith." He looks around, spreads his arms wide. A show just for her. "No one's here to see."</p><p>She knows she shouldn't, it'll make things harder later, but she takes his hands in hers.</p><p><em>They're warm,</em> she thinks and it's just another reminder that one day soon they won't be.</p><p>"I'm ready," she lies.</p><p>They walk to his truck and he doesn't let go of her hand until she has to close the door. She's alone until he walks around to the driver's side, and a part of her wants to steal his keys so they can't leave. She doesn't. It wouldn't solve anything.</p><p><em>I want more time,</em> she thinks, willing John to understand. <em>I want more time with you.</em> Because she can't say it out loud.</p><p>
  <em>Please understand.</em>
</p><p>The closer they get to the compound the faster her heart races, a desperate song, powerless to do anything but try to fit as much as it can into what little time they have left.</p><p>She wants to ask him to pull over.</p><p>But she's trying to remember how to breathe, trying to swallow the <em>I love you</em> threatening to break free, and before she knows it they're pulling up to the gate.</p><p>
  <em>There's no turning back now.</em>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>